Quinn-Rachel Relationship
The Quinn-Rachel Relationship is the often antagonistic, but sometimes friendly, relationship between Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. Their couple name is most commonly known as Faberry (and sometimes, less frequently, as Quinchel or Rinn). They started to become friends towards the later part of season two. Their relationship started in Pilot, mostly because of Rachel's budding relationship with Quinn's then-boyfriend, star quarterback Finn Hudson, and Quinn's obvious jealousy, but in Season Two, they are beginning to show signs of a truce/friendship, even if some times it is shown that they still have problems (such as in Original Song and Prom Queen). Overview Rachel and Quinn represent a total clash of worlds; Quinn is mean (at first) and the stereotypical popular cheerleader, while Rachel's a talented singer and self-conscious diva. Even before glee club, they are seen arguing and making fun of each other, but when Rachel falls for Quinn's boyfriend, Finn Hudson, things take a turn for the worse. They showed a slight bit of friendship when Rachel talks to Quinn in the episode Vitamin D where Rachel asks Quinn to come back to glee rehearsals and she tells Quinn she has a good singing voice. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, but the tone of her voice makes it sound like she regrets doing so. Rachel and Finn had been interested in each other quietly (they even shared two kisses) until Quinn reveals to Finn that she is pregnant. Quinn claimed that the baby was Finn's even though they did not even have sex. Secretly, the baby is Noah Puckerman's and he starts to fall for Quinn. In the episode Sectionals, Rachel is curious when Quinn falls in glee club rehearsal after both Finn and Puck rush to Quinn's aid. Rachel was also the one to tell Finn that Quinn's baby isn't his, but Puck's, which leads him to break up with her. During Finn's confrontation with both Quinn and Puck, Rachel shows obvious signs of regret when Quinn begins to stare at her but it is unclear whether this is towards her faltering relationship with the rest of the glee club or her regret towards making Quinn's life even more difficult. .]] Ever since, they seemed to ignore each other, but in Britney/Brittany, Rachel (who is now dating Finn) insecure about Finn's feelings for her, sends Quinn to check if Finn still has feelings for her. In Special Education during the song ''Dog Days Are Over'', Quinn and Rachel are seen multiple times holding hands and laughing together in a friendly way. In the episode The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, Quinn and Finn share a kiss, which may lead to more conflict between her and Rachel. Season One Pilot During the episode, Quinn calls Rachel 'Ru-paul', mocking her. There is a small clip of Rachel's Myspace video of her singing, where the Cheerios are laughing and Quinn posts mean comments. Rachel shows dislike, shock and disgust when she finds out that Quinn is dating her crush, Finn. Showmance Quinn, along with Santana, mocks Rachel, sarcastically saying "Getting ready for the tranny prom, Rachel?". In this episode, Quinn confronts Rachel angrily, calling her "Man hands", and telling her to stay away from Finn, as she's jealous (or perhaps threatened) by her and Finn spending so much time together. Rachel just laughs at her, and says "every day, glee status is going up, and yours is going down. Deal with it." This makes Quinn look uncomfortable and somewhat worried. That is, until Rachel gets slushied by Puck, when Quinn laughs cruelly at her. During the performance of Push It, when Rachel and Finn dance together, Quinn looks upset. This shows yet more jealous feelings from Quinn to Rachel. To keep a eye on Rachel and Finn, Quinn joins the glee club. When Rachel finds out Quinn has joined Glee (along with Santana and Brittany), Rachel is upset, especially when she finds out that Quinn is being awarded the lead solo instead of her. This prompts her to sing the song Take a Bow, to express her feelings about the situation. Acafellas Quinn, Santana and Brittany trick Rachel into upsetting/insulting Mr.Schue. Preggers Quinn rolls her eyes at Rachel when she requests to sing a solo from West side story. Vitamin D Rachel is the only one who seems concerned about Quinn when she doesn't show up for rehearsals. She's also the only one who asks where she is. Rachel even asks Quinn to come back to Glee rehearsals and whilst Rachel is talking to Quinn, she tells her that she doesn't hate her and even remarks that Quinn is a good singer. Quinn also confesses to drawing the pornographic pictures of Rachel in the bathroom, but the tone of her voice makes it sound like she regrets doing so. Throwdown Rachel confronts Quinn about being a spy for Sue. This angers Quinn and causes her to sing You Keep Me Hangin' On. Later, Quinn becomes frustrated and jealous when Rachel sings a duet with Finn (No Air), causing her to snap by saying, "What do you expect us to do? Just sit back here and sway like props?" When Finn says to Quinn "I wish you were more like Rachel", it upsets Quinn, and she tells him if he cheats on her, to just not do it with Rachel. Ballad Quinn looks annoyed and territorial when Finn looks at Rachel's bottom, once again showing dislike towards Rachel. Sectionals Rachel tells Finn about Quinn lying to him but when Quinn finds out Rachel was the one who told him she told her "You just did what I was too scared to do." Rachel apologises for hurting her like that, and admits to her it was just so Finn would be free to date her. She also offers if she'll like to beat her up (provided she avoids her nose.) Quinn however doesn't and tells her it's ok- despite quite obviously not feeling that way. When New Directions sings My Life Would Suck Without You and they're doing halos over one another's heads, Quinn makes one over Rachel's head. The Power of Madonna Quinn is seen drawing Rachel in her notebook, in a comical, mocking style. She does however, draw big hearts around her. Rachel notices the picture and looks hurt. She then goes on to confide in Quinn and the glee girls, asking them for advice with her incident involving Jesse. Quinn listens, and then says sharply "Please, your grossing out my baby!" Bad Reputation Quinn gives Rachel minus 50 on the Glist. She also tries to frame the Glist on Rachel, saying "It was Rachel! I was kinda a bitch to her...." Dream On While talking to Jesse, Rachel is worried that if she finds out who her real mother is that she'll just be "some teenage trollop" like Quinn. .]] Theatricallity Along with Mercedes, Quinn accompanies Rachel to spy on Vocal Adrenaline, even though she was raging off pregnancy hormones and thought it might get them into jail. Quinn sharply tells Rachel to come back when she approaches Shelby, concerned for her. Funk Rachel is the only member of New Directions who is absent in "It's a mans mans mans world". Maybe because she is sad for her rupture with Jesse. Season Two Britney/Brittany Rachel (who is now dating Finn) is insecure about Finn's feelings for her and sends Quinn to ask him out to see if he still has feelings for Quinn. Quinn does this despite the fact she is not over Finn. (Quite evidently from future episodes). Special Education Rachel insults Quinn by referring to her and Sam as "Ken and Barbie" She is also genuinly outraged when she finds out that Quinn is getting a solo for sectionals, and she is not. Quinn backfires by saying "You know, you used to be just sorta unlikable, but now I want to punch you every time you open your mouth!" Quinn and Rachel are seen holding hands and laughing together in a friendly way in the episode during The Dog Days Are Over. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Quinn and Finn share a kiss, which may lead to more conflict between Rachel and Quinn. Blame it on the Alcohol Rachel greets Quinn at her party calling her 'girlfriend' in a friendly manner, clearly forgetting Quinn and Finn's kiss. Despite seeing Sam and Santana kiss, Quinn tells Rachel she is having a great time. Sexy In [[Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)|''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)]], when Holly Holiday points at them, they look at each other as if they're silently agreeing to join her in singing. In the preview after Sexy, Quinn is seen with her head on Rachel's shoulder with Rachel smiling. This scene was cut out of Original Song. Original Song Quinn agrees with Rachel when she wants to do original songs. This is beacuase Quinn wants to keep Finn and win Prom Queen, and thinks that by befriending Rachel she can keep Rachel away from Finn. She tells Rachel that she's going to go to New York and become famous, while Quinn and Finn stay in Lima. This upsets Rachel causing her to cry and write ''Get It Right. Quinn appears jealous by the look Finn is giving Rachel while she's is performing Get It Right. Later on, she votes for Rachel as MVP, and is seen clapping for her. Early in the episode, Quinn and Rachel are in Rachel's room, writing original songs. This was cut from the episode. Born This Way Quinn and Rachel sang a mash-up duet of'' I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. Rachel considers getting a nose job and says she wants to make it like Quinn's which, Quinn seems to be honored about. When they are at the doctor's, Rachel addresses Quinn as her 'friend' to the doctor and also tells Quinn she had her vote for prom queen. After their duet together, Rachel looks at Quinn and seems to be envious of her looks, possibly because she thinks they're why Quinn got Finn in the first place. Prom Queen Quinn slaps Rachel, blaming her for Jesse and Finn getting tossed out of prom, and Quinn not winning Prom Queen. Right after slapping Rachel, Quinn apologizes to Rachel, who seems to be fine with the drama at hand. The two begin to comfort each other, Rachel tells Quinn she'll go far in life with or without her looks. Quinn compares herself to Rachel in a way that she says she's nothing like her, she's scared. Rachel says she shouldn't be. The two then return to Prom to support Kurt. New York Earlier in the episode, Quinn is upset that Finn dumped her because he wants to be with Rachel. At the end of the episode, she greets Rachel and Finn in a happy, friendly way as they arrive at the glee club meeting, showing they are on good terms. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Rachel tells Quinn that she missed having her around in Glee club. Quinn looks as if she is moved by Rachel's words, but does not want her friends to see. Quotes Trivia *When referring to Rachel, Quinn no longer calls her nicknames anymore like in Season One; she just calls her Rachel. *Despite the often antagonistic relationship, both Quinn and Rachel have said they don't hate each other. *When Quinn slaps Rachel, she quickly apologizes and Rachel forgives her. *In Season Three, both girls will have new looks. *Both have had 3 boyfriends each: Rachel - Puck, Jesse and Finn, Quinn - Finn, Puck and Sam. They have 2 mutual boyfriends: Puck and Finn. *During the filming of the first 13 episodes of season 1, the actresses who play Rachel and Quinn, Lea Michele and Dianna Agron, shared an apartment. This led to some people believing that they were in a relationship with each other, which has not been outright confirmed or denied by either party. The furthest either have commented on the rumour was the statement by Dianna, 'It's funny, but flattering - Lea is beautiful. Since when can't you hug your friends?'. *Lea and Dianna are still best friends in real life. *Dianna has said she's aware of Faberry and on their relationship, she said, “I’ve seen it happen with people I knew growing up that hated each other, and then years later you go home and you see them walking down the street and they have babies.” She has also been quoted as saying "Quinn could always go gay". *On Faberry fanfiction, Dianna says that she is aware of it, but hasn't read it, and hears that it's "pretty steamy" *Both of them have quit New Directions at least once. Quinn's Nicknames/Insults for Rachel *"If I were your parents, I'd sell you back" (Pilot) *"Man hands" (Showmance) *"Getting ready for the tranny prom, Rachel?" (Showmance) *"Hey, Ru-paul!" (Showmance) Songs Duets *''I Feel Pretty/Unpretty'' by West Side Story/''TLC''. (Born This Way) Photos The follow are photos of a deleted scene from Original Song, this is from Sharma over on the glee forums and she got a copy of the original script. There are two missing scenes. tumblr_lnex9pT8V21qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page1 tumblr_lnexa0FNqm1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page2 tumblr_lnexabDPvC1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page3 tumblr_lnexbfI5ST1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page4 tumblr_lnexbo0kor1qf9jk2.jpg|linktext=Page5 00009.jpg 2eya06t.jpg Q&r.jpg|No Air Faberry/Achele.png|Quinn and Rachel portrayed by Dianna Agron and Lea Michele. source: weheartit.com achele2.png|source: weheartit.com Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px Category:Relationships